Dragon in the Past
by BigChillFreak
Summary: You'd think the world would give them a break, not three months after Face fell,Natsu and Happy find themselves in a world completely diffrent from home and Edolas, making new friends the only way home maybe finding out why they were pulled into this world in the first place, but some secrets are best left buried, because the truth can be far darker than anticipated
1. Through Time And Worlds

**Salamander and Exceed through Time and Worlds**

 **This'll probably be the last new story I post in awhile, real life has come up and decided it's time I get a job and start saving for collage**

It had been three months since Fairy Tail's battle with Tartaros. In that time many things had changed.

The biggest was the guild being disbanded which shocked everyone, for their life they couldn't figure out why the master would do such a thing.

This was a second blow for the celestial spirit mage known as Lucy Heartfilia, not only had her best friend just up and left to go train without a word and only a letter of goodbye as her consolation.

But now the guide she had grown to love, her family and friends were all going their separate ways as well.

It was a harsh reality that never settled in Lucy's heart, even with her new job and new home she never gave up on searching for her friends who had gone their separate ways.

She held onto every mention, every hint, every eyewitness for all her friends to just know where they were they were.

But there was somebody or should she say two somebody's that were still missing, she was still looking for.

Because they hadn't known what had happen, they didn't know the truth about the guide and it would break their hearts when they found out or send Natsu into a fiery rage.

So when a mountain vanished she hadn't even thought it had been her best friend, but on the third month they received their biggest scoop so far.

A large amount of magical energy was released randomly and without explanation, when ruin knights were sent to see what had happened.

The only sign was a single wooden well in a small forest clearing that looked harmless enough; the large reading of ethernano had disappeared as fast as it had shown up.

Maybe it was her celestial spirit magic that let her know there was more to that little wooden well than what met the eye.

Or maybe it was her years with Fairy Tail and battle instincts or maybe it was her time with Natsu and his ridiculous gut senses.

But she knew somehow, she knew this had something to do with her best friend, it would be a year before she would see them again.

A year before she would feel her broken heart would heal, a year before it would be completed when she saw her guide again.

 **(Japan, Sengoku Period 500 yrs ago)  
** In this universe a world far from Fiore, it was known for things far more dangerous than magic.

Here demons are a constant plague to humanity as they struggle to live their days with these terrifying beast.

Yet gods bless humans and even protect them, but others prefer to treat them as worthless.

One such demon is known as Naraku, a human who gave up his humanity for power and now hunts for the shards of the Sacred Jewel to become at last a full demon.

In his greed for the shards he has committed many murders of both human and demon kind; no one seems to be able to stand against him.

Maybe help will come from another world, but at the same time a being that even Naraku would fear.

The only opposition to this awful being is a group of five, a half demon, three humans and two full demons.

Recovering from their ordeal with Sesshomaru after the elder brother fought the younger the half demon Inuyasha, the group felt they deserved the rest.

Even if a certain half-demon didn't agree to it.

"Stupid Kagome, we should be looking for jewel shards" grumbled Inuyasha; he looked around 15 having not aged for 50 yrs after being bound by the priestess Kikyo.

He had long white silver hair that fell to his waist and two fluffy white dog ears on his head. His skin held a slight tan and his eyes golden yellow, long claws were on his fingers as he yawned showing fangs. He wore a red kimono with red hakama, as held by the red belt was a battered sword known as the Tessaiga a sword that could only be used by Inuyasha himself. Around his neck was the source of his pain and the group's comic relief, as the magic rosary forced the half demon to the ground when told to 'Sit'.

"Come now Inuyasha, a break is needed especially after our encounter with Sesshomaru" playfully chided a dark haired man beside Inuyasha who gave a keh.

He was Miroku a monk; he was a very handsome young man maybe almost nineteen. He had dark eyes that matched his dark hair kept in a small pony tail; he wore purple ropes and a purple glove with beads over his right hand. It covered a curse known as the Wind Tunnel, a curse that will kill the young monk one day unless Naraku is stopped.

That is if he isn't killed by a woman first or a demoness pretending to be one, for despite being a monk he was a notorious flirt and a lecherous pervert.

Something that his female companions and even male companions pointed out. He would just laugh it off though and continue on his way, no matter how many hits he'd always bounce back and hit on another woman.

While both men were sitting at the camp sight the two smallest demons of the group were exploring the nearby forest.

A small child was playing in the forest at least at first glance, then you see this child had fangs, a fox tail and fox feet.

He was Shippo, a fox demon and Inuyasha's punching bag at times which earned the half demon a 'Sit' command.

He wasn't very large easily large than a cat but smaller than a large dog, he had bright orange hair in a ponytail and bright green eyes wearing a different assortment of blue for his outfit.

Chasing him was the nekomata demon Kirara, currently a small yellow kitten with black markings and large red eyes.

Her innocent appearance betrayed her true power as when in battle she changed her form into that of a large battle cat capable of flight. She showed fire around her but never seemed to be able to harness it for use.

The two demons hadn't gone too far, they could still hear and smell their friends, neither was paying much attention to their surrounding's as suddenly Kirara began to growl.

The cat's fur bristled as she looked at a cluster of bushes; soon a large flame appeared out of nowhere causing both to jump in surprise.

Instinct told both to run, but curiosity compelled the two to stay.

"What do you think that was Kirara, a demon?" asked Shippo as he sniffed; he wasn't as good as Inuyasha when it came to scent as he was still a kit and dog demons had a better sense of smell.

The cat changed into her battle mode in a ball of fire, she was much larger now besides her sharper eyes and long saber fangs she looked the same.

The twin tailed cat walked towards the strangely unburned bush, Shippo clung to her leg as they went through the thick brush.

The scent of fire, fish, cat and…was that d-dragon!?

Shippo had only smelled that scent once when he had both his parents and they had to leave for a new home because a dragon snake like demon had taken over the forest only lake.

But as they got closer it wasn't what they expected, it was no dragon laying face down on the ground.

Both went over to the unconscious duo, curiosity winning over caution once again.

"A cat?" was Shippo's question; it wasn't a normal cat though.

It was laying on its back a green cloth around its neck but what was strange was its blue fur, was it a demon like Kirara? He sniffed at the cat but didn't get the scent of demon, maybe some cats looked weird?

It also had white markings and was snoring slightly as if asleep.

Kirara gave the cat a sniff as she deemed him not a threat as the two moved to the larger figure.

It was a human probably around Miroku's age though he was a lot more muscular and tan than Miroku was, is what Shippo noticed from the arm that wasn't covered by what appeared to be a black one sleeved open vest. He was also wearing white trousers and sandal's, the scent of fire and charcoal was stronger on him as the cat smelled more like fish. There was also a strange looking red mark on the exposed arm that neither demon recognized.

His hair caught both demons attention, it was spiky and currently covering the boys face but what had them staring was the fact that it was pink. That's when Shippo noticed the scarf, something about it caught his attention as he sniffed and backed up slightly.

It wasn't just the scent of fire but also dragon that was coming off the unconscious boy, Shippo's first thought was maybe he was a half demon like Inuyasha. He had weird colored hair after all and he smelled like a dragon.

Kirara also seemed interested as she nudged the boy, all she received was s mumble of 'take that Gray' before falling quiet again.

"What should we do Kirara?" the little fox demon asked his friend, they just found two people well person who could be a half dragon demon and a cat in the forest and could be hurt.

Kirara looked at the duo as Shippo nodded giving a brave face; he knew what the others besides Inuyasha would do if they were here.

'Because Inuyasha is an idiot' thought Shippo as he helped Kirara with the boy having to turn into his balloon form to help put him on the cats back.

The guy was a lot heaver than he looked, picking up the cat since he was more Shippo's size the two friends began their walk back to camp.

Unaware that this would be the beginning of a new friendship and ally to their quest.

 **-Line Break-**

"Have you seen Shippo? We have to get going" spoke a human girl who looked around fifthteen.

Her name was Kagome Higurashi a high school student; she had kind brown eyes and fair skin. Shoulder length black hair, her figure was that of a growing young woman and was wearing her schools green and white outfit for reasons Inuyasha never understood.

She always complained about perverts so why didn't she dress to cover up more skin?

She had just picked up her bow and arrows when she noticed the two were missing, she was also a priestess in training being the recantation of Kikyo a priestess who had once guarded the sacred jewel.

"Kirara is missing as well, they must be playing" smiled another young woman a little older than Kagome.

She was Sango the Demon Slayer; she was a beauty among men in her current attire of magenta kimono and green skirt which hide her demon slayer outfit under it. She had kind brown eyes with magenta eye shadow, but slightly guarded from how many she lost in her life and long brown hair. On her back was her weapon made of demon bones known as Hiraikotsu, it was her best weapon by far.

"The runts playing in the forest, I can smell them coming back" muttered Inuyasha before he stood up fangs bared.

This surprised them all as they looked where the half demons golden eyes were currently glaring at, Miroku had picked up his golden staff ready for a fight as the girls drew their own weapons.

They relax upon seeing Shippo and Kirara that is until they noticed both demons cargo.

"KAGOME!" yelled Shippo running as fast as he could on two paws.

The four ran up to them as Shippo set what looked like a blue cat down near the camp on the grass.

Both girls gasped as they saw the slightly scuffed up young teen on the fire cat's back, both girls hurrying next to the nekomata who laid down as they set the mystery boy on his back next to the cat.

"Shippo what happened?" asked Kagome glancing at the two; the cat looked fine just asleep.

The boy if you ignored what looked like he was scuffed up from a fight, she was used to seeing them on Inuyasha seemed to at least not be in pain.

"We were playing in the forest and then Kirara started to growl, then fire and then we saw them" explained Shippo quickly and shortly a little to freaked out to properly articulate words.

Miroku walked over narrowing his eyes as Sango examined the cat, mostly from the color but a faint feeling of power she felt from it.

As a demon slayer she had grown sensitive to some forms of demonic energy and magic, she felt only a little coming from the cat.

Inuyasha had walked over as he sniffed the air near the pink haired boy and growled slightly making the others look at him.

"The guy smell's human enough but he reeks of fire and charcoal" Inuyasha had never met anyone or any demon that smelled like this human.

At least if he was human, he too had caught the scent of dragon but beside's the pink hair couldn't see any features of a dragon.

"He also smells like a dragon, that's the weird thing" spoke up Shippo as the others looked at each other.

'Could he be like Inuyasha?' were their thoughts as the sudden sound of someone saying 'fish' made them look down.

Kagome who was going to touch the teens head for a temperature pulled her hand back as she looked at the cat.

The cat was slowly waking up as he rubbed his eye's surprising them" Neh, Natsu time for fish?" spoke the cat groggily surprising them as they wondered if he was a new kind of cat demon.

The blue cat looked up at them before shouting!"Ahh! Natsu! There are weird people around! And there's no fish!" panicked the cat as he looked around for this 'Natsu' person as he spotted the pink haired boy.

The cat quickly moved towards the boy jumping on his chest before looking at them in slight fear" Natsu wake up! Were surrounded!" this only gained him a groan from the newly named Natsu as Sango spoke up.

"Were not going to hurt you cat demon, you were found in the forest completely knocked out" she said as the cat calmed down as he looked confused and scratched his head.

"Eh? I'm not a cat demon" he said as they gave him a confused look.

"But you can talk" Inuyasha stated the obvious as the cat looked at him, and freaked out.

"Ahh! Is a dog monster!" and once again proceeded to try to wake up Natsu.

He just had to be a heavy sleeper didn't he! Then again at least he wasn't snoring which meant he probably wouldn't get punched by his partner.

"Why you little-"Inuyasha was about to whack the cat over the head when.

"Sit Boy!" the next thing the blue cat knew he was seeing Inuyasha on the ground with his face in a crater made by said face.

He couldn't help but laugh at the dog guy who in a way reminded him of Lamia Scale's Toby, only meaner and more violent.

"Okay, so if you're not a demon what are you?" asked Kagome as the cat was as cute as Kirara and Shippo in her eyes.

The cat looked at them smiling a little, as the humor calmed him down.

He wished Natsu had seen that, maybe when he woke up he could get the dog mad and the girl would make him fall on his face again.

An evil gleam played in his eyes that caused the humans to narrow their eyes as he stared at inuyasha cackling lightly.

"I'm an exceed, my name's Happy!" Happy smiled as the humans tilted their heads but decided to withhold questions until his companion woke up.

At that moment Inuyasha stood up glaring at the cat" stupid cat" he muttered as Happy heard the familiar phrase.

'He sounds like Lucy' was the exceeds thoughts as besides the confusion and Natsu's unconscious state, he began to notice something weird.

One, the people besides the black haired girl who was dressed like Lucy were in weird clothes. Two, they weren't in a forest anymore but a grassland near a forest.

Just what had happened? All he remembered was fire and a purple light then he woke up to weird people and a dog man.

"I suggest we stay here for the night until Happy's companion awakens" spoke Miroku as Inuyasha butted in.

"Oi! Just let Kirara carry him, we already lost enough time lounging around here" snapped the half demon irritated and hotheaded as always.

"He seems fine but he could be hurt, I agree with Miroku" said Sango as Kagome and Shippo agreed as well.

"Four against one Inuyasha" giggled Kagome as said boy huffed and sat down not looking at anyone.

As the group settled back at the campsite the sun began to set, they had planned to walk through the night but this recent set of events changed that.

"Come on Inuyasha, we both know the minute we set the ramen to cook you forget-"before Kagome could finish Inuyasha was already yelling at the water she had just set to boil to cook faster.

At the same time a few fish were cooking as their new blue guest began to drool" is that fish!" he spoke walking away from Natsu and looking at the fire greedily, seeing a raw fish about to have a stick put through it.

"Yes, would you like one once their cook" smiled Sango, despite the fact they knew nothing of this exceed he was called.

He seemed harmless enough and since Miroku and Kagome seemed calm he must not be a danger, she just hoped his human friend was as easy to get along with.

"Nah, fish is better raw" drooled Happy as Sango handed him the one that had yet to be skewered.

They watched the blue cat sit next to his friend; the women didn't miss the worry in his eyes though.

He seemed no pun intended, happy and relaxed but he was obviously worried about his friend.

Happy barley listen to the groups conversation about what he guessed was something important from there expressions, they were similar to the time's during their fights in the GMG and against the seven demon gates.

Natsu still hadn't woken up which hadn't surprised Happy, this was the first time both had any sleep or food in the last four days.

Between meeting Gildart's, some training that resulted in the lost of their food, then getting lost looking for food and finding that weird well, Happy shouldn't have been surprised at all.

Sighing to himself he settled himself on Natsu's stomach, these people seemed nice enough maybe they'd know what had happened to them.

They sort of reminded him of their friends, as he closed his eyes he didn't notice the small smiles on the girl's faces.

Kagome and Sango had noticed the cat had gone silent after eating and couldn't help but internally squeal at the cute sight of Happy curled up on his friend.

"There probably close friends" said Sango, Kirara on her own lap as the cat mewed in agreement.

"So if dragon boy over there doesn't wake up we leave him and the cat at the nearest village" it wasn't even a request as the others gave Inuyasha a look.

"You just said he smells like a dragon" deadpanned Kagome and Inuyasha just started at her like she pointed out the obvious.

Kagome sighed, sure he was a good fighter but when it came to thinking and socializing Inuyasha wasn't the best.

"Yeah, so?" the half demon was too busy thinking about his bastard brother and finding more jewel shards.

"Unless you want to walk back to Kaede's village he's staying with us" said Kagome giving Inuyasha the look, causing him to flinch not wanting to get sat again.

"If he's like you Inuyasha villagers might not want to help him" spoke up Miroku knowing they wouldn't get any answers until the teen woke up.

Shippo sighed with a smile" Seriously, Inuyasha your an idiot" he soon received a punch to the head.

The usual cry for Kagome happened followed by a 'sit' as the group got ready to bed down, not knowing they were about to deal with a dragon slayer in about twelve to thirteen hours.

And someone who'd match their dog eared friend when it came to picking fights.

 **-Line Break-**

The first thing that he became aware of was the scent of a campfire and grilled fish, maybe ramen?

Then warmth on his chest which didn't surprise him, Happy would sometimes curl up on him when they couldn't find shelter.

Sometime's being a walking furnace wasn't such a bad thing no cold, at least if it wasn't a harsh blizzard.

Slowly opening his eyes morning sun caused him to blink as he wondered why he couldn't remember falling asleep.

Sitting up slowly as to not to wake Happy, he looked around when he caught unfamiliar scents.

A group of people were asleep a few feet away, two of them smelled human enough and one was a cat.

But the silver haired guy with dog ears leaning against a tree and a small kid with a fox tail sleeping near the human girl had completely different scents.

He was honestly confused but if these guys didn't look like the usually bandits or trouble making wizards, okay he got bad vibes from that dog guy but the humans in the group seemed harmless.

That and seeing a large weapon near the other girl, for once didn't just decide to shout or spew fire in confusion.

Setting Happy gently on the grass he looked around memories slowly returning, he was in a forest it had been thick and where was that creepy old well?

Making his way towards water which he guessed was the reason those people made camp here, there was another human scent leading there.

Filling up a bottle of water was a man wearing purple robes, he didn't seem to notice him at least he thought as before he could get any closer.

"Good morning, I hope you slept well you've been out since yesterday afternoon" the man turned towards him, he didn't look much older than Natsu himself maybe a bit taller.

"Your blue companion was worried" he said as he motioned for them to walk back to the camp.

"Yeah, uh, thanks I guess" spoke Natsu not knowing the man's name but grateful for his help, even though he didn't know what happened to him and Happy.

An awkward silence fell between them as they made the short walk back; the others had woken up as a familiar fluff of blue attached itself to his face.

"Natsu! You're awake!" cheered Happy as he flew in front of Natsu.

"What the heck! That thing can fly!" shouted the man in red as Happy was too busy being relived.

Natsu turned towards the dog man with a small glare" he's not a thing!" he snapped as the guy growled showing off fangs.

That surprised Natsu a bit as he noticed the guy smelled human but also like some sort of dog, like the ears displayed.

He was like Toby but at the same time he wasn't, he felt the same energy he usually only got around Mira's Satan Soul's.

Was the guy some sort of demon? If so he wasn't anything like the ones he and the guild fought.

The guy wasn't even close in power compared to the Etherious.

"Keh, whatever" Inuyasha crossed his arms at this, not at all realizing he was irritating the pink haired teen.

Before Natsu could even try anything the guy was slamming into the ground on his own, causing him and Happy to burst out laughing.

"Haha, that was just what happened yesterday" laughed Happy landing on Natsu shoulder to keep from falling.

"I'll kill you stupid cat" Inuyasha growled not at all noticing the glare Natsu was giving him as once again he was stopped from acting out by a girl.

"Sorry about him, he gets irritated without his ramen" she sighed as the fox boy on her shoulder laughed.

"Inuyasha's always a stick in the mud" laughed the kid as Natsu still had no idea what was going on.

Something seemed different, not just the forest but the scent of the air and even the sky looked different.

"Uhh, so thanks for helping us" he didn't know the groups names as the man from before spoke up.

"It wasn't an issue, my name's Miroku and this lovely beauty is Sango" Miroku started off normal then his sentence turned flirtatious at the end as Sango gave him a glare that caused Happy and Natsu to take a step back.

It was like looking at Erza, while Miroku seemed like he was going to be like Loke.

"And I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Shippo" smiled Kagome as Natsu couldn't help but be reminded of Lucy, the fox gave a cheerful 'Hello' as she looked at the dog boy.

"And that's Inuyasha, he's stupid" said Shippo as said half demon heard this.

"That's it Runt!" Shippo jumped off Kagome's shoulder as he ran away laughing, Inuyasha chasing him.

Natsu and Happy sweat dropped at this, it reminded them both of his and Gray's fights only this one seemed far more childish.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy" he said trying to keep from looking around, something just felt different.

He felt like he wasn't in Fiore anymore, but something felt different about this place almost malevolent.

"So what were you two doing in the woods?" he looked at Sango who had…was that a two tailed cat on her shoulder?

Happy spoke up rubbing the back of his ears" we were looking for food, Natsu thought he smelled dinner but then we got lost and found a creepy well" he said as the humans gave them surprised looks.

"An old well?"

"What do you mean smelled dinner?"

The questions had come from Kagome and Inuyasha who had joined the conversation.

"Yeah, it reeked like old bones" Natsu wrinkled his nose at the memory" I have a better sense of smell than most people" he shrugged at the dog guy.

Something about him just bugged him, like Gray.

The others had a pretty good idea that the well was the Bone Eaters well, but they'd have to check with Keade.

But they weren't planning on going back to the village for awhile, but maybe they could have Natsu travel with them.

Out of all of them Sango easily recognized the signs of someone who had seen a lot of battles' in his time, that and something else something she recognized inside of herself.

She was about to offer that the two come with them when.

"So you have a nose like Inuyasha? Are you a half demon to?" it had been Shippo that had asked the question that they had in the back of their minds, as he looked up at Natsu innocently.

Natsu gave a grin that showed off his canines similar to Inuyasha's only slightly bigger" nah, I'm a dragon slayer" this caught the others attention hearing a new title.

"Keh, you telling me you kill dragons" all of them saw a shadowed look pass through the teens eyes before he smirked, Happy taking over the explanation like he usually did.

"A dragon slayer takes on the features of a dragon when they learn their magic, it's a lost magic that was originally used to deal with dragons" smiled Happy as Inuyasha and the others looked surprised.

While Miroku wonder exactly what this lost magic was.

"So you're half dragon?" asked Kagome as Natsu shook his head.

"You can think of it like that, but I'm just a human who has the physical traits of a dragon" he was used to explaining this to people before as many had never seen dragon slayer magic.

"Is that why you have that stupid pink hair" said Inuyasha; it was like the guy was asking to be teased.

The next thing Inuyasha knew he was slammed against a tree, the smell of fire filled his nose as he opened his eyes in shock.

The robe of the fire rat had protected him from the heat as everyone's eyes were on Natsu's left fist.

"Like your one to talk! With that stupid silver hair old man!" he started off angry then changed to teasing as he got the response he wanted.

Happy flew off of Natsu's shoulder flying next to Kagome" I feel bad for Inuyasha" muttered Happy knowing the dog guy was going to get fried extra crispy.

Kagome and the others had just been about to offer their help when Inuyasha got Natsu mad, it was a surprise when he punched the half demon away like he was nothing and into a tree.

What surprised them more was the fire around his fist "forget what I said, you're a fire demon!" shouted Inuyasha trying to punch Natsu who dodged before sending a flaming kick towards his side sending him towards the tree's again.

"Again! Your one to talk!" having figured out by the guy's scent he was a demon, it was similar to Mira's Satan Soul only the scent seemed imbedded into his skin and into the core of his being.

So he was either turned into a demon or born this way but unlike the fight during Face, he wasn't getting the same killer vibes from this guy.

And seeing as he had human friends he doubted the guy was dangerous, well to his friends when it came to his enemies he couldn't guess.

"Hey! Both of you stop it!" yelled Kagome as she was ignored and before she could yell a 'sit' command Happy giggled a bit.

"Don't worry this happens all the time back home, if we're not eating or sleeping Natsu's going to be fighting" smiled Happy as they were surprised by how calm the exceed was.

Inuyasha seemed to be about to pull out a sword as before he could" Fire Dragons ROAR!" releasing a large stream of flames surprising Inuyasha and the others they were all shocked to see the fire rat robe slightly singed.

Even Inuyasha had to admit that had hurt, as he couldn't understand how he even felt that heat the robe of the fire rat was suppose to protect him from all kinds of fire.

"Stop this now! Even if that was an impressive fight" said Sango walking towards them with a glare.

Happy and Natsu both nodded their heads" Aye sir!" they said automatically inciting strange looks from the group.

"Now that we have that out of the way" muttered Kagome, but impressed as were the others.

"We were wondering if you'd like to travel with us were not going back to Kaede's village just yet, but if you come with us you could get some answer about how you got here" offered Kagome as Happy and Natsu deiced to ask something that was bugging them.

"Do you guys know if Fiore's around here?" he asked, and instantly he received confused looks.

"Fiore? Is that a place from your time Kagome?" asked Miroku as Natsu and Happy ignored the first part of the sentence.

"No, I've never heard of it" she said looking at Natsu and Happy who were beginning to get a sickening feeling of déjà vu.

'Not again!' they thought.

'At least I can use my magic here' Natsu had been too busy picking a fight to even realize his magic was working.

"Wait! So where are we?" asked Natsu as Kagome wondered how he could use magic if he probably came from her time.

That and his magic was even weirder than any she had seen before in this time, it looked a lot more like the attacks demons used.

"Feudal Japan 500 yrs in the past" she answered as both cat and boy gave her confused looks.

"What's Japan?" asked Natsu never hearing of the place and confirming his suspicions.

"Didn't you learn geography?" Kagome was beginning to realize something that should have stuck out to her, maybe Natsu was from 400 or 300 yrs in the past.

Did that mean fairy tales were real? Wondered Kagome as Natsu suddenly shot a jet of fire into the air spooking them all, it lasted a few minutes as they all wondered how he held his breath for so long before stopping.

"Not again! I thought we were done with parallel worlds!" he yelled Happy was in no better state.

"What! That means I might never see Carla again!" sobbed Happy as they were watched by the group for a solid three minutes.

"What do you mean parallel world?" asked Kagome, she could travel to the past did that mean alternative realities were real to!

Natsu groaned as he fell onto the ground" it's going to be a long story" he muttered.

"Aye" said Happy muttering Carla's name.

"But first you have any food" at that a small feeling of dread fell through the camp as they all became wary of the suspicious gleam in both boy and cat.

And soon realized there was someone who could give Inuyasha's appetite a run for his money.

 **-Line Break-**

After Inuyasha's impatience had gotten the better him they began to walk as Natsu explained everything about his world keeping personal things like his childhood and anything to do with Igneel out of the conversation.

He only mentioned the cursed black dragon when he told them about the seven years of being in frozen sleep.

Eventually he began to talk about his friends as Kagome laughed when she heard about Gray" he takes off his clothes!" she laughed as Happy had decided to ride on her shoulder.

Saying that unlike their friend Lucy, she was way prettier and had a nice smile, causing another brawl between Inuyasha and Natsu when he attempted to hit the blue cat.

Natsu seemed to have an almost parental protective instinct over Happy that made Kagome wonder if he had raised the blue cat from a kitten.

"This Erza and Mirajane both sound like beautiful women" said Miroku when Natsu had spoken of them causing boy and exceed to laugh.

And Sango to give the lecher a glare as Natsu avoided her instantly; he had seen that look way too many times.

Having had the group tell them their own abilities he had never met a demon slayer who didn't use magic, and couldn't wait to see Sango in action.

"They're pretty alright, but everyone likes having their body parts" laughed Happy as despite being beautiful women both were the definition of scary.

The group hadn't told Natsu or Happy about Naraku or jewel shards as they were too busy listening to the dragon slayer and exceed.

That and they hoped not to involve who they were beginning to see as new friends, especially when they told them about their yearlong training trip.

Apparently after a big battle with demons that sounded just as bad maybe even worse than Naraku, Natsu decided he needed to become stronger.

And while they had only seen a small portion of his power they kept quiet, the temptation was too great to even ask them of such a thing.

Getting home should be Natsu and Happy's only worry, was an agreed thought.

Though Inuyasha was slightly out of jealousy, it felt like Sesshomaru all over again when he got into that small brawl.

Especially since fire actually hurt him while wearing a supposed magical fire proof robe.

"Were almost to the village" spoke Miroku though Natsu frowned, something wasn't right.

He'd been in too many situations to ignore his instincts.

They would soon prove to be correct.

One story would set everything in motion, as it would be almost a year in Inuyasha's time before either of them went home to Fiore.

 **I don't care if this sucks I had fun writing it, and Natsu will begin to learn more about Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Naraku, along with secret meetings with a certain undead priestess we all love to hate**


	2. Wolf Vs Dog Vs Dragon Vs Bird

**Wolf vs. Dog vs. Dragon vs. Bird**

 **I don't have much experience with Fairy Tail so if sucks, screw it I don't care**

The bad feeling had been correct when they walked into a village with its inhabitants slaughtered the scent of wolf was everywhere as the others looked around.

It didn't surprise Natsu much that Inuyasha's own nose took a little longer to catch the scent, dragons had a higher sense of smell than dogs.

The group except Natsu and Happy who were still new to the demons of this world confirmed them as regular wolves, as soon said wolves showed up growling at them.

Showing every intent that they were there to kill in their eyes.

"Were surrounded!" shouted Shippo as Kagome hugged him close.

"Then let's take these mutts down!" said Natsu as Inuyasha gave him a glare for the mutts comment as he began to run at the wolves.

"Something we can agree on!" Inuyasha soon tore through a few with his bare claws.

"Get em Natsu!" shouted Happy from his perch on Kagome watching his partner use his roar on a group that tried to jump him" I'll stay here" Happy lowered his head behind Kagome.

"Real brave Happy" muttered Shippo even though he was clinging to Kagome, as the cat gave a quiet 'aye'.

The fight didn't last long with a dog demon and the closest thing the group had to a dragon tearing and torching the wolves, a few escaped and began howling.

It wasn't a good sign as a new scent was beginning to approach along with a power signature much stronger than anything the group had felt all day.

Small demons were apparently common and not very powerful, Inuyasha was strong just not very good at hand to hand combat from what Natsu had seen in their last two brawls.

He heard Kagome mention a jewel shard which made them all become serious; he wondered if their traveling had to do with whatever a sacred jewel shard was.

The scent of wolf become stronger as a whirlwind showed up, it reminded Natsu and Happy of Eragor's wind magic.

Only when the wind dissipated a young man stood there, he was obviously not human from his pointed ears and scent. He had emotionless blue eyes and black hair in a ponytail, he wore armor on his chest along with several wolf furs that made up the armor.

"Who do you think you are? Explain yourselves" the wolf demon said seriously" who do you think you are killing my wolves" from the way he was talking he sounded like the leader.

'Don't they ever get tired of that superior act' thought Natsu, having had a lifetime of jerks like this guy.

Once again Kagome mentioned shards as for the first time since they met Inuyasha got serious, seemed even the dog boy knew when it was time to act.

He was glaring at both him and Inuyasha, but seemed to focus on Inuyasha the most and that didn't sit right by him.

Though he had a pretty good idea why he was being ignored by the angry wolf demon, who was gaining a magical aura as his anger rose.

"So you're the one controlling this blood thirsty pack" Inuyasha snapped as the wolf demon snapped back.

"And your there executioner" the wolf demon crossed his arms as he looked at Natsu" you and your accomplice" he growled looking at the wolves who hadn't been granted death by claws and had been torched.

"You'll pay for killing my underlings" at that Inuyasha taunted the guy as Natsu despite the fact he was raring to get into the inevitable fight, felt a little guilty.

The wolves had slaughtered the villagers but it seemed the guy actually cared about his wolves if the anger coming off him was any hint, still that didn't justify killing innocent people.

"If you care so much about them why do you attack innocent people, you reek of human blood" the dragon slayer couldn't help the growl that left his own throat at the scent of so many victims, both fresh and old staining his pelt.

"My wolves need to eat, you two have a problem with that" he glared at Natsu before looking at Inuyasha" that bother you mutt face" at that the dog demon looked insulted.

"Did you just call me a mutt face!" it wouldn't be long before the wolf had a dragon and a dog on him if he didn't quiet down.

Happy was the only one who noticed the change in Natsu's expression.

The banter didn't last long as Inuyasha attacked with his sword only for the wolf demon to jump away quickly; it reminded Natsu of Eragor when he surrounded himself in a whirlwind.

Right as the wind was heading towards Inuyasha a large stream of fire slammed into the wolf demon, causing him to land a few feet away.

Inuyasha looked at Natsu as he glared" I could have handled it myself" he growled not liking how the guy felt stronger than him.

"Yeah well to bad, friend's help each other that's what there for" he snapped back getting a small reaction before the wolf demon attacked again, this time heading for Natsu.

He dodged each kick and punch being reminded of Sting in terms of speed, only the wolf wasn't anywhere close to the White Dragon Slayer as he heard Kagome mention jewels again and where they were.

Blocking a kick Inuyasha was taking the wolf 's distraction with the dragon slayer to attack when he jumped out of the way, causing Natsu to back away before he got hit by the fang.

"Watch where you swing that thing!" as all he received was a 'keh' from the half demon who looked at the wolf demon.

"Without those shards your useless aren't you" the wolf demons face became annoyed at that.

"I get it now, those jewel shard thingy's are giving him a boost" almost like a magic lacrima, was the closes assumption Natsu could make.

It seemed the wolf demon didn't like being found out" so what, it's how you use the power that counts" shouted the wolf as before Natsu could even shout his own retort Inuyasha was already insulting him.

Which then lead to a five second duel of dog insults that left Natsu and the others sweat dropping in pain from how awful they were.

Hearing Miroku mention how they were evenly matched in foul language' if Erza were here' he shuddered at the thought.

Those poor mutts would be skewered in every sword from her heavens wheel armor.

Sango told the other's the newly named Koga was a wolf demon which he found odd since didn't they already know that? He reeks of wolf and the wolves listen to him.

Wasn't that sort of obvious and people called him oblivious.

Koga soon began to trade blows with Inuyasha as the minute the dog demon jumped, the wolf demon was met to a fiery first to the face sending him reeling.

In the background Happy and Shippo noticed the wolves as Kirara ended up changing into her battle form scaring them away.

"You ended scaring them away!" praised Shippo's climbing on the cats back and Happy landed beside the fox kit.

"Aye! Kirara scared all those mutts away!" he cheered nearly drooling over the fact that a cat scared away a dog.

Despite the fact of never tag battling with each other both slayer and half demon were holding their own, with Inuyasha so close and Koga being so fast though all Natsu could use was his fist and if provided with an opening his roar.

"Stay still!" shouted Inuyasha as he was almost singed by a flaming fist" watch it!" he yelled not needing to add torched to his list of injuries

"Then don't get in the way!" as both were annoyed with the wolf but neither wanted to back off to let the other one try one on one.

Koga smirked as he looked at the two of them" what a joke! You two are doing my work for me" he mocked.

Natsu was waiting for Inuyasha to make a snarky retort when he noticed the half demon looking at his sword, it looked like he was thinking about something.

Though he wasn't surprised much, if anything he and the dog demon were alike in a few ways.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as for once Inuyasha didn't give him some remark.

"I'm thinking this is the perfect time to test out my new technique" he spoke as Natsu noticed a familiar gleam in his eyes, giving his usual wide grin with a bit a mischief he smirked.

"Just say the word" as Koga began to rush towards them, Inuyasha raised his sword as fire began to gather in Natsu's lungs.

Both were about to release their attacks when Koga back backed off mid jump, calling off his wolves as Inuyasha looked shocked and Natsu coughed some fire out.

'I hate it when that happens' was the dragon slayers thought as he knew why Koga had backed off, it had been the very same thing that dropped him to his knees in front of Gildart's during the S-class trials nearly eight years ago.

Taking a few deep breaths the other's seemed surprised as Miroku walked up to them" Inuyasha were you about to use the Wind Scar in battle with him?" he asked as Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah then have Natsu's fire attack at the same time, but the coward ran away" at hearing that part of the plan the monk looked at the dragon slayer who only stood a few inches shorter to him.

"A combination like that would have sent anyone running" Miroku spoke rubbing his chin, he had felt the increase in power from both and the fire that had been building would have scorched far more than Koga had it fused with the Wind Scar.

He hadn't even thought that anything could even combine with the fangs power.

"Guess he was all talk and no action" said Inuyasha looking at were Koga left.

"More like he figured out he was outclassed and instead of risking his life knew when to quit" spoke Natsu" even dragon slayers listen to instinct" it just took him longer than others to learn his limits.

'Not that they'll ever know' having skipped that part of the tale.

"Precisely what I was thinking" Miroku agreed as Inuyasha was giving him a look.

"What?" Natsu crossed his arms looking at the half demon.

"You can actually act smart" said Inuyasha in a bout of irony before adding" for a guy who wears a scarf in the heat and no shirt" the next thing he knew he was on the ground once again hit by a flaming fist.

The others sighed having realized that this was going to be a regular occurrence with the two.

"Shut Up! I'll wear this scarf till the day I die!" this caused everyone to look at the dragon slayer having noticed the change in his mood.

Happy flew over to his partner knowing exactly what was going on, it had only been three months after all and he still wouldn't talk about it.

It had been Kagome who broke the silence as she spoke of burying the dead, at least they could give the villagers proper graves.

They all agreed as for Natsu this wasn't exactly the kind of job he wanted to do, considering.

He didn't let his thoughts wander as he didn't notice his exceed or the fox kit watching him worriedly.

Both being the smallest as Kirara could go into battle mode they added markers like rocks, leaves or flowers to the mounds.

When Shippo was sure or he hoped he was out of Natsu's hearing range, as the dragon slayer had displayed senses sometimes sharper than Inuyasha's.

"Did Natsu loose someone?" he probably shouldn't have asked Happy, they had only known each other a day and here he was asking the blue cat if his human friend had lost anyone.

It was just the sadness seemed familiar to Shippo and the faint anger any demon could have picked up.

Happy looked at the fox kit surprised he had even noticed, the others had seemed surprised but said nothing.

He didn't know if he should tell but Natsu wouldn't even talk about it, that was another reason they took this journey and then this had to happen.

"He lost his dad three months ago, not his real father the one that raised him" Happy explained as Shippo nodded understanding.

"Yeah I lost my pa too, these two demons killed him" even if it had been awhile ago he still couldn't bring himself to remember too much.

Happy gave a sad smile at that" I can't imagine losing my dad" he spoke very quietly but just enough for Shippo to hear.

What the fox kit didn't know was the father he was referring to, was Natsu himself.

Meanwhile the others had finished up with the graves, Natsu had been heading towards Miroku and Inuyasha who was complaining about being paid since all they did was dig graves.

It wasn't eavesdropping per say they just didn't know he was standing a few feet away, he listen hearing several things one that made his blood boil was this Naraku person who seemed to be searching for those shard things.

By any means necessary it seemed from what they were saying.

Then Miroku mentioned Inuyasha using the jewel to become a full demon whatever that was, at that and hearing Inuyasha's arrogant response he couldn't help but be reminded of that dragon.

If Inuyasha kept thinking that way he would no doubt end up being just as bad as Achnologia and he was sure that's exactly what would happen, no matter how good a guy Inuyasha seemed.

Even if he got on his nerves for the past day as Inuyasha seemed to have had enough and walked off, what he didn't expect was Miroku calling out to him.

"How much did you hear?" the monk stood up walking towards him and Natsu sighed.

"Long enough, didn't know Inuyasha wanted to something like that" as the monk nodded realizing he heard a lot more than he thought.

"So far everyone we've met with a jewel shard has been led to despair" it couldn't be helped; Miroku should have known they wouldn't have been able to keep this a secret for long; they hadn't kept it a day.

"There's someone like that were I come from" he nearly muttered as Miroku listened" the power he ended up getting just turned him into a monster" in every sense of the word Achnologia didn't even seem human.

Hell, he wasn't even a dragon in his opinion.

"Kagome and the rest of us carry that fear" Miroku looked at the girls who had finished up and were setting up a hut for them to use for the night.

"Nothing good has ever come from the jewel, when we complete it I'm not sure what Inuyasha will do" that ended the grim conversation.

It was strange almost; Natsu never thought he'd ever be able to have a conversation with someone like Miroku for so long.

He guessed he changed in more ways than he had noticed to, that and something about Miroku and even Sango.

There was a familiar hurt in their eyes; maybe that's why he hadn't completely acted out when he woke up in a different world with strangers.

Instincts could be really annoying sometimes.

As soon Happy and Shippo returned, to the monk and slayer's surprise the fox demon took a spot on Natsu's left shoulder as Happy took the right.

"You're not gonna hit me are you?" asked Shippo worried he'd be thrown off as Inuyasha usually did.

To his surprise he received a toothy grin" nah, you can stay as long as you want little buddy" almost imminently Happy gave a small shout as they walked.

"Hey! I thought I was your little buddy" Happy said with a slight pout but was smiling.

"Okay you're both my little buddies" at that all three of them laughed, the sullen atmosphere completely cleared as even Miroku couldn't help but join in.

It caused them to receive strange looks from the girls but was soon ignored when Natsu and Happy saw food, everyone having learned earlier that day how both were around it.

They had to admit having Natsu around was incredibly useful, the fire had been set a lot faster seeing as the teen was a living torch.

Happy had gone with Kagome and Shippo as they soon returned with wood from outside to help fuel the fire for the night.

"We should have enough wood for the rest of the night" spoke Sango as she looked around.

"Have any of you seen Kirara?" she asked as Natsu who had been thinking about something spoke up.

"I saw her leaving with dog boy, I can track them if you want" Natsu offered as the woman shook her head.

"That's alright, she's been follow him around a lot recently that's all" she explained to her friends as they didn't have an answer for why.

Natsu had a pretty good idea as of why, he often had Happy to help him with training so the half demon was probably doing the same thing.

Though if he was practicing with that big sword of his he couldn't help but feel sorry for the cat, he didn't know much about it except that it seemed magic since it went from rusty sword to fang easily.

And had a powerful smell to it too, with enough practice dog breath could probably fight Erza and give her trouble.

That made him grin a bit, chuckling evilly at the thought of Erza getting beaten at her own game.

He snapped from his fantasy as Inuyasha and Kirara walked in the small cat, which ran over to Sango giving a cute mew as Inuyasha demanded food.

He was treated to a sit command them sent him and Happy into a laughing fit.

The others sweatdropped as their newest occurrence of an argument between dragon and dog turned into a fight.

There seemed to never be a dull moment now that they had their new friends with them.

The fight stopped on its own however when the scent of food became too much, for both fighting teens.

The fears and dark thoughts of everyone vanishing as they listened to more tales from the dragon slayer.

Retelling the time they were trapped in different bodies, causing some to laugh at Happy's situation of being stuck in Erza's body.

Miroku ended up going to sleep earlier that night though, as two welts were on his head after making a less than appropriate comment.

"Is he always like that?" Natsu asked as the girls sighed speaking in unison.

"You have no idea" they said as Natsu was reminded of not only Loke but of Macao and Wakaba.

He gave a slight laugh at Sango as the woman had been the one to hit him along with Inuyasha; he was proven right about Sango.

She really was the Erza of this world.

The topic eventually changed towards the jewel shards and they filled Natsu and Happy in on the basics of the Sacred Jewel.

Though when Inuyasha had taken a cheap shot at Kagome for breaking it both cat and fire mage took a shot at him, verbally and physically.

"Neh, Natsu?" Happy spoke up quietly, but to Natsu it was clear as day.

"Yeah?" he asked knowing what the exceed was going to ask.

"Are we gonna help like in Edolas?" even if that journey had only happened because they were trying to rescue their friends.

"Is there any question" the fire mage gave his best friend a grin, as while both wanted to return home.

What better training mission than helping their new friends defeat this evil, and maybe knocking some sense into dog breath about that full demon crap.

It had been an interesting day but a lot more entertaining than Edolas, sure people here seemed to be in danger constantly.

But at least here people could do something about it, unlike Edolas were it had been a one sided fight.

 **-Line Break-**

After breakfast they began to track the wolves, both Natsu and Happy were introduced to one of Inuyasha's habits from being part dog as he sniffed the ground on all fours.

Unlike Natsu who could usually catch a scent from the wind and surrounding area depending on the amount of flora and fauna.

Both trackers caught the scent as Inuyasha grumbled about Koga calling him a mutt, something the dog demon obviously wasn't going to let go.

"I get being upset being called a mongrel, but when he's sniffing the ground like that it's hard not to agree with the mutt comment" said Shippo; he was riding in Kagome's bicycle basket.

"Inuyasha's pretty stupid" said Happy who was beside Shippo in the same basket, causing Natsu to laugh as Inuyasha ranted.

"I heard that you two! Come here and say that to my face! I dare yeah!" while Shippo reacted fearfully, Happy laughed.

"You'll have to get past Natsu first!" the blue tom taunted and Inuyasha growled.

He could hit the runt, but anytime he threatened the cat he ended up paying with a flamed first to the gut.

"He could hear me from that far?" questioned Shippo as Happy laughed.

"He is dog after all, big ears" he joked as both the fox and cat laughed at Inuyasha's expense.

As Inuyasha once again began to threaten them both and in a way mentioned eating them.

"And Erza and Gray said I have a short temper" Natsu muttered to himself as something felt off, distracting him from the humor going on in the background.

Though a lot of things distracted him these days, but something else was in the air a different scent similar to birds but not like any bird he ever came across.

"Hey dog breath!" he called out to the already irritated dog demon.

"What now!" he snapped, Kirara returning with Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha! Do you smell something else here? Besides the wolves?" Miroku asking the question Natsu was going to ask.

"What am your personal bloodhound!" snapped Inuyasha still ticked off from the earlier dog comments as he went into a rant about his dog like features.

Self control was really put to the test as Natsu tried to keep himself from hitting the guy" what about you Natsu? Did you pick something up?" Sango asked the fire mage who may have a temper, but wasn't in any sort of bad mood that she could see.

"So now you're asking dragon boy!" Inuyasha had heard the question as he felt jealousy again at the fact someone else could be taking his place in tracking.

"Inuyasha! Were simply asking if you both sensed a strange presence like we do" Miroku nearly shouted at the dog demon.

They were interrupted by Kirara growling as they looked up the rocky mountain wall seeing wolves running down, before they leaped at them a familiar roar of flames covered them.

Some jumping out of the way as those who escaped headed towards Inuyasha knocking the dog demon away, while a few were fought off by Sango and Miroku.

Stopping the flame's most of the wolves were severely burned or ash by now as a familiar scent had Natsu turn around.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome had run over towards the rocky ledge as a familiar wolf demon jumped out, seemingly heading towards Kagome as he was met with a fiery fist.

"Gah! You again!" snarled Koga as his plan was interrupted, he had forgotten about that guy.

And the fact that he could use fire seeing as he barley landed a hit on him last time.

"You may be some fire breathing freak! But that doesn't matter if you can't touch me!" he snarled a magic aura surrounding him.

"Like I'll lose to you!" Natsu snapped back as both sent a powerful fist towards each other, the dragon slayer not realizing the wolf demons plan.

As despite seeming like he was fighting the dragon slayer" I'd look the other way before that cat of your become's my wolves next meal!" that stopped the fire that was beginning to build in Natsu's lungs as Happy had gotten his tail caught by some of the wolves.

That was all the distraction Koga needed as he snatched Kagome and Shippo as Natsu's attention was on getting the wolves to let go of Happy.

Though before he could act he had to cover his ears as Kagome's frighten screaming and the echo's of the cliffs hurt them.

He mildly wonder if the dog had to deal with this kind of pain, as by the time the screaming ended Kagome and Koga were long gone.

"Damn it! We lost her!" Natsu cursed as the wolves that had survived the beatings ran off.

"We have to find Inuyasha, and then we'll track down Koga" said Miroku as the dragon slayer turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, its cause of me that Kagome and Shippo got caught" Happy flew over depressingly knowing if Natsu hadn't been distracted he'd have stopped that wolf no problem.

"It wasn't your fault Happy, he played dirty" said Natsu not liking to see his oldest companion sad, receiving a weak 'Aye'.

"He's right Happy we'll find Kagome, between Natsu and Inuyasha no one can hide from us forever" Sango tried to cheer up the exceed who perked up slightly at her words.

"Let's go, before Inuyasha thinks we forgot about him" Miroku said though with slight humor to try and brighten the moment for the blue cat.

"I'm not sure if Kirara can carry us all" said Sango as she was already caring her and Miroku, it would strain her with three people.

"Nah, that's were Happy comes in" he turned to the blue cat who seemed slightly happier now" show em little buddy" as the monk and demon slayer were shocked mouths opened as they gaped.

Happy had easily lifted Natsu off the ground by the back of his vest "I didn't realize you were so strong Happy" said Sango looking at the blue cat.

"Aye! Now let's go find the crazy dog face!" said the tom as Inuyasha who was struggling to get out of the river sneezed, he swore that blue cat had just insulted him.

Before long Miroku was helping him get out of the river.

Sango having left to see if she could find Kagome, Shippo and Koga and maybe catch up to them.

"Man, I really got washed down river" Inuyasha spoke annoyed as Natsu decided to keep his comment about wet dog to himself, considering that they needed to get Kagome back from the wolf bastard.

"The guy's getting a major beating when I find him" muttered Natsu, as Happy was on his head ears dropping in depression.

He still felt guilty for getting caught so easily, if he hadn't Natsu would have fried the guy and Kagome and Shippo would be here

He felt the gentle motion of his head being rubbed as he looked down at his partners smile" I told ya Happy, it wasn't your fault" the tom didn't say anything, just enjoying the comfort until Sango returned.

"I almost caught up to them but I ran into some interference" the way she said interference put them all on edge.

Sango soon lead them to large birds with large wings, faces, and a small top part of a human body on them.

They were all dead presumably because of Sango.

"Are they demons?" Natsu asked the slayer as they obviously weren't regular birds, and couldn't help but envy Inuyasha in his natural ability to sense a demon.

Though they did smell awfully familiar.

"I don't know, but there weren't just ten or twenty of them they covered the entire sky" she explained as Happy freaked out at that.

"You don't think they eat cats?" he asked having already been eaten by a fish once already.

His question was left unanswered as Sango, Miroku's and Natsu's early nervousness had been solved, it was these weird birds they were feeling.

"These mountain peaks must be their territory" explained Sango, as both dog and fire mage soon were able to recognize some of the birds scent around the mountain confirming the woman's suspicions.

"If that's true we may have more to worry about than the wolf demon tribe" spoke Miroku as they looked at the mountain peaks.

"You just leave them to me and Happy, any bird gets in our way and they'll get fried extra crispy" Natsu proclamation was further enhanced by his flaming right first.

"Aye sir!" agreed Happy pumping a small fist, knowing he'd make it up to everyone as suddenly a loud crying made Natsu flinch.

Today just wasn't his day when it came to noise, as they came across a crying mushroom.

Natsu and Happy have had a lot of problems with mushrooms, but this was the first time they'd seen a crying one.

"What is that?" asked Natsu.

"Those are Shippo's warning signs" exclaimed Miroku.

"Couldn't he use quieter ones" mumbled Happy.

"I didn't notice the little runt was missing" said Inuyasha surprised.

"Why aren't we surprised" spoke Natsu and Happy in unison, unlike them the dog demon seemed to think very little about some of his friends mostly the fox kit.

More began to pop up amplifying the sound as even Inuyasha seemed to be getting annoyed by it, as they noticed the trail leading into the mountains.

"We've got no time to waste let's go!" Inuyasha was already on the move jumping up the mountain easily.

"Oh please, he just wants to rescue Kagome by himself" said Happy his ever present vigilance for any sort of romance showing itself as he followed Kirara with Natsu.

Following the trail wasn't tricky with how loud the mushrooms were it didn't last very long though as they soon ended up at a fork.

"Maybe he ran out of mushrooms" said Happy as they didn't know where to go.

"The runts trail lead us into the middle of no were" complained Inuyasha.

"I don't even have a heighten sense of smell like Inuyasha and Natsu, but even I can smell the wolves" said Sango as they looked around for any clues.

"Inuyasha can you make out Kagome's scent?" asked Miroku as the dog demon had been around the girl the longest.

Inuyasha sniffed around as he looked up, the scent of bird was beginning to make itself known to both teens.

"It's the same smell of those birds" spoke Inuyasha as Natsu spotted several of them heading towards them.

They began to attack as Inuyasha took the first strike taking down one bird.

"Come on Happy!" smirked Natsu glad for something to fight" I'm fired up now!" as one headed towards him and Happy.

"Fire Dragons Talon!" slamming a flaming foot into the large bird as it crashed down to the ground bellow.

The others joining in on the fight as they got to see exactly how the others fought" Fire Dragons Roar!" burning another into ash the others were torn apart or slain by Sango and Miroku.

Soon the ground was littered with the birds bodies as Happy lowered him down near were Miroku was sitting, as the man seemed in deep thought.

"Sango, do you think these guys are allies of the wolf demons" as the woman didn't know how to answer the half demons question as he turned to snap at Miroku who finally spoke.

"Inuyasha, I think you should let one of the birds capture you" proposed Miroku as Happy gave a shout of surprise even Natsu widened his eyes.

Sure it wasn't like he and Happy hadn't used Lucy as bait once against that frog that wanted a bride.

Inuyasha and Sango had similar reactions" why Miroku? What are you thinking?" asked Sango.

Miroku went onto explaining if this was the hunting ground there should be bones of their prey including wolves, and though it was a good idea it didn't stick with Natsu.

As they decided to put the plan into action" I have a bad feeling about this" Natsu said to Happy.

"Aye" he agreed as Sango heard them.

"They might lead us to their nest" she spoke to the two as she noticed they still didn't look convinced.

"Or maybe they'll just eat him, something doesn't seem right" the two looked at the dragon slayer but didn't know what to say as Inuyasha was caught as a few seconds after began to complain about why couldn't Miroku be the bait.

"You have a stronger continuation so it makes sense for it to be you instead of me" countered Miroku and he got a look from the dragon slayer and exceed.

"More like you're a chicken" they both said as the monk sweatdropped slightly.

As the group began to follow the bird, Natsu easily hearing all of the insults Inuyasha was throwing Miroku's way and he had to agree with him.

Though they didn't follow long as a familiar fluff ball caught their attention" Hey guys its Shippo" everyone looked were the cat was looking seeing as his hands were full.

From the looks of things the fox kit was fine, if not ranting about Inuyasha being an idiot which was nothing new.

"Shippo? What's going on?" asked Miroku as the demon child smiled.

"Miroku, Sango, Natsu look! Inuyasha's been captured" the kit seemed to point out the obvious.

"That was the plan" said Happy as the fox kit tilted his head in confusion.

"We'll explain on the way" said Sango as Shippo took to Miroku's shoulder riding with Kirara.

The monk soon explained his plan about having the bird demons lead them to the wolf demon tribe, because they were allies.

Shippo gave the man a look "who came up with that lame idea" said Shippo as Natsu and Happy pointed at Miroku.

The monk seemly looking like he'd done nothing wrong, as Shippo began to explain that the wolf and birds were actually enemies not allies.

At that everyone looked at Miroku as the monk looked slightly uncomfortable from the accusing glares, specifically the told you so's coming from the dragon slayer and exceed.

Composing himself Miroku looked at the bones they were flying over" I see, I should have looked further into it" he said acting as if he just didn't doom his half demon companion.

"No, ya think" was a taunt from Natsu as Happy realized something and a small mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"Inuyasha, the wolves and birds are enemies!" called out Sango as Inuyasha began to grumble again.

"Hey Inuyasha! I bet Koga will beat ya again!" Happy taunted as that stopped the dogs ranting, kicking the bird away he landed on the wolf skeletons.

"Come down here and say that to my face!" shout Inuyasha as Happy and Natsu laughed at the half demons expense who then began to shout at Miroku" you'll pay for this Miroku! Be a man and get down here and fight!" shouted the irate half demon throwing wolf skulls.

"Are you going to go down there and fight him?" asked Sango.

"Rescuing Kagome should be out priority" said Miroku as he turned to the dragon slayer and Happy" I'm sure Natsu could quell his eagerness of battle on his own" said Miroku as Sango didn't question it.

Leaving behind three rather surprised and irritated people and exceed.

"Hey get back here! Don't you dare leave me here Miroku" Shouted Inuyasha as Natsu and Happy were in no better state.

"Hey get back here you cowardly monk!" yelled Natsu as Happy flew them down near Inuyasha, the dog demon was still ranting.

"Hey didn't you hear me!" though by now they were long gone.

"Hey at least we can beat him up later" Natsu offered the half demon who instead of arguing gave a wicked grin.

"Keh, I'll show that lecherous monk!" punching his left fist against his other palm.

"So since Miroku is gonna die, shouldn't we go find Kagome?" asked Happy as both teens had forgotten that in the moment of anger.

"Oh, Right" Natsu scratched the back of his head as Inuyasha began to sniff.

"Smell anything?" Natsu asked for once not picking a fight as he tried to catch any scent that was being covered by the wolf bones and birds.

"Yeah, I smell that bastard and Kagome?" which was obviously Koga as the wind still hadn't erased Kirara's air scent yet.

"Alright let's go" said Natsu as Inuyasha began to follow the trail of Koga with Happy and Natsu following, decided to trust the half demons nose in this.

Though Happy gave a small snicker that Natsu knew too well" he can find Kagome because he liiikkkeesss her" it was a tribute to Inuyasha's focus that he didn't snap at them.

As being in the air Natsu and Happy saw the wolves and Kagome first" Hey Natsu, get ready for a fight" Inuyasha yelled up to them surprising the two as this had been the first time he called Natsu by his name.

The birds seemed to be ready to attack the wolves and Kagome just as Happy dropped them down in front of the surprised wolf demons and Kagome, Inuyasha made his own entrance with his sword slicing through the birds.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome completely surprised as she looked at the dragon slayer who had literally dropped from the sky" Natsu?" She asked as before anyone could react Kagome ran up to Inuyasha hugging him.

Causing Natsu to gape and Happy to laugh" She looovveeesss him" the cat couldn't help but say as the girl ignored the two.

Kirara landed a few seconds later with her own cargo as they had a small reunion, only at the sight of the monk caused Natsu to walk up to them.

"Hey! You guys left before us so why are you guys late?" he asked the monk who gave a small nervous chuckle.

"We forgot that Shippo's senses aren't as heightened" though from the look Natsu was giving him the monk was sure he wouldn't be getting off without a bruise or two.

Though before Natsu could say anything else Kagome began to explain the situation of the wolf demon tribe being in an all out war with the birds.

"We have to get rid of them" Kagome said looking at the birds.

"That'll be a piece of cake, right Happy" Natsu turned to his blue companion.

"Aye sir!" though before either could react Miroku stopped them.

"Leave them to me" he spoke as he was unwrapping the beads on his left hand confusing the two who hadn't been told about the wind tunnel until they saw the vortex sucking up the birds.

"What is that some sort of magic?" asked Natsu as Sango answered him.

"More like a curse" she said giving a look that said she'd explain later.

Though since she said curse the dragon slayer assumed that it was similar to the Etherious own curses, but Miroku was a human right?

The wolf demons began the praise the strange ability shown by the monk as the birds were swallowed up.

Then a familiar voice began to sound as they turned to see Koga, once again insulting Inuyasha and seemingly ignoring him.

"That guy really doesn't like Inuyasha" Happy who had perched himself on Natsu's head pointed out.

"Can't say I blame him" Natsu said crossing his arms, though it was a relief to not be someone's target for once even if he'd never admit it.

Though when Inuyasha noticed what Koga was saying another banter of bad dog insults began, though the minute Inuyasha mentioned Kagome in the conversation Koga's demeanor changed.

"Hey dog breath this is your chance to run, but keep your paws off my woman" Koga threatened as Natsu and Happy blink before.

"Whaaaattt!" both dragon slayer and cat looked at Kagome who seemed to look embarrassed.

"She likes him!?" Happy was beyond confused as Natsu wasn't any better.

The others were completely dumbfounded as well" his woman?" asked Miroku confused.

"She can see the sacred jewel so she's perfect for me" Koga answered their shocked faces.

"That's a terrible reason to want someone for a mate!" Natsu shouted to the wolf demon, he might be dense when it came to love but he knew enough to know that was a stupid reason.

Inuyasha's reaction was far more severe as he looked like he wanted to tear him apart.

"Is this true kagome?" asked Miroku everyone turning to look at her as even Kirara seemed interested.

Kagome had the same expression Lucy had on her face when the frog monster wanted her for a bride, was Happy and Natsu's observation as she soon gave a scary look.

"Nothing's going on! It's deluded! Wishful thinking!" she tried to defend herself of the wolf demons claims" he's making it up" she finished as Happy's ears dropped.

"So she doesn't like him?" he was hoping to tease her more oh, well he could do that with Inuyasha.

Said demon had a slightly relived look" I knew it, he's living in a fantasy" he turned to look at Koga" you flea bag!" he called out.

"It's not a fantasy, I've claimed her as my own!" as he looked at Kagome" I'm in love with you Kagome!" he shouted as Kagome looked like she didn't want to be there.

"She doesn't smell like him, so he's lying" the shocked group turned to look at Natsu who had somehow made his way next to Kagome as the girl shrieked at having him so close.

"Don't do that!" she yelled at the dragon slayer who had no idea what he did wrong.

"Hey! Don't you start making any moves on her!" shouted Inuyasha over Koga who kept going on about Kagome being his.

"Moves on what?" Natsu asked the half demon, scratching his head not at all understanding.

Kagome sweatdropped' there's no way he's that dense?' she asked herself internally as Koga soon began to insult Inuyasha again.

When Koga finished boasting his tribe whistled and cheered him as Miroku gave a deadpanned look and said something about wishing he was more like Koga when it came to women.

Kagome seemed to be in shock as Happy waved a paw in front of her, no reaction at all from the young girl.

"Natsu, I think she's gone" spoke Happy over Inuyasha who had begun a fight with Koga.

"That wolf has some serious problems" Natsu muttered as Kagome soon came out of her shock and yelled at Koga that the jewel shard was 50 ft up the mountain surprising them all as to why she was helping them.

Especially Inuyasha who didn't take to that very well, shouting at Kagome as to why she was helping.

"Hey Natsu, aren't you going to fight?" the question had come from Shippo as he approached the dragon slayer who always seemed to like fighting but just gave an uneasy laugh.

"Yeah, but this isn't my kind of fight" and though he'd love nothing but to torch whatever was hiding in that mountain and Koga at the same time.

There was a strange sense of battle between Wolf and Dog over Kagome that had his instincts telling him to stay out of it.

Honestly being a dragon slayer made situations like these a little uncomfortable as he knew exactly why he wanted to stay out of it, didn't mean he had to like it.

As he was stuck on the sidelines and despite seeing the chance to get in and battle the extremely large Bird of Paradise, it wasn't his fight.

Though Natsu and Happy finally got to see Inuyasha's sword's power for the first time, it looked like claws made of wind had blasted through the bird demon.

And while the others praised Inuyasha, Happy and Natsu began to smirk once again as the two grinned at each other.

"We have to find a way to get Erza here!" the obvious consequence of being beat up by said mage were gone, as they were sure that Wind Scar technique would be enough to beat her.

"Aye!" agreed Happy, not at all realizing the consequences of such an act.

To be blunt, Erza was still way more skilled than Inuyasha at the moment.

But hey, a boy and his cat son could dream right?

The sun had long since set as Sango and Kagome had picked up an injured Koga, Inuyasha making his way towards them.

Though his cry of surprise made the two look towards the half demon, seeing as Kagome was holding someone who had just kidnapped her.

To say the least everyone was confused by the situation as Kagome explained that it wasn't time for Inuyasha to be picking a fight with Koga.

It didn't seem to bother Koga or Inuyasha as the two were about to fight when Kagome told the half demon to sit.

"And there it is!" Laughed Happy and Shippo from the sidelines, the rest of them watching what was going on.

"You won't be doing anything" Kagome snapped at Inuyasha as she looked at a wolf demon with white and black hair" get him out of here" she ordered as his companions picked up their leader and ran off.

"Hey come back! Cowards!" yelled Inuyasha as he was able to move again as Inuyasha looked at Kagome" Why'd you let them go!?" he asked the girl.

"He wasn't fit to fight, Koga was hurt" she explained" he was good to me so I returned the favor" she explained as this made little sense to Kagome's group.

But to Natsu and Happy having been around these situations before, understood her reasons for letting that bastard of a wolf go.

Even if he was an annoying demon and had no idea how mates worked, though he'd probably show up again that was something Natsu was sure Kagome didn't think of.

At that moment Inuyasha seemed to blow a gasket" Good to you! Are you nuts!" the half demon ran up to Kagome shouting" don't tell me you get off on that kind of thing! You were kidnapped and almost killed!" he pointed out.

"He protected me a lot ya know" Kagome said shyly as Sango spoke up.

"You think she really developed feelings for him?" the demon slayer asked as the monk answered.

"How could she resist, he lavished her with bold declarations of love and loyalty" said Miroku as Happy was standing next to Shippo whispered something as both spoke a similar phrase.

"Kagome Loovveeesss him!" the Fox kit and Exceed shouted in usion as Inuyasha growled their way causing both to shout in fear and hide behind Natsu.

The dragon slayer who had been lost in the conversation a long time ago, he didn't get why Inuyasha was so mad anyway.

After all Kagome was safe and she repaid the wolf for not hurting her, so why was he so ticked off?

Inuyasha ended the conversation all together as he stomped away, leaving everyone to their speculations.

"So where the shard thingies you guys are looking for?" asked Natsu as the uneasiness brought on by instinct had finally left him.

"Oh, I almost forgot" said Kagome as they followed the girl walking over downed bird demon bodies.

The sky had begun to brighten slightly as the night when on, the girl showing them the two small pink crystal looking shards.

It was both Happy and Natsu's first time seeing them as they didn't look powerful, but the magical aura coming off them was a clear sign they were despite appearances.

They were almost tempting if Natsu had to find a way to describe the sensation they let off, but shook it off.

"One of them was inside the Bird of Paradise; while the other was ripped from Koga's arm" the young priestess in training explained as Sango looked concerned.

"Wont he come after us for it?" asked the demon slayer.

"Probably" was Miroku's guess.

"I wonder if Inuyasha and Koga will keep fighting?" she asked herself out loud" or if keep fighting over their differences" she spoke.

"The chances of Inuyasha and Koga not fighting, is like telling Natsu not to fight with Gray" Happy spoke having heard the conversation as he and the dragon slayer had chosen to sit on a boulder and enjoy their surroundings being the outdoor types.

Despite being surrounded by bird demon corpses all around them.

"Meaning they'll be at each other's throats all the time" spoke Shippo having easily taken to being around Happy as now he had a partner in crime for his pranks.

"Yeah, the only time we don't fight is when Erza would threaten us" Natsu put in as Sango and Miroku remembered what the two had told them about their friends, but the rivalry they heard between the fire and ice mage didn't seem this drastic.

"Maybe Kagome should try to calm down Inuyasha" Sango offered as she looked at Kagome" he is very protective of you, and this whole event upset him" she explained to the group as everyone had their own thoughts on the matter.

The two from Earth Land didn't look into it very much seeing as they didn't know much about their new friends anyway.

Though the group watched as Kagome approached Inuyasha and began to talk to him, and didn't at all consider it to be eavesdropping.

Though it quickly turned into an argument when Inuyasha lost his temper as Kagome soon gained the same aura Natsu and Happy saw around Lucy whenever someone asked her something personal and went too far.

She soon turned her face towards them as Natsu and Happy flinched from years of receiving deadly stares like that, though she was focusing on Sango.

"Sango?" she asked as the woman snapped out of her daze.

"What is it?" the demon slayer asked.

"Can I borrow Kirara?" she asked as her reasons were soon explained as Inuyasha once again opened his big mouth.

"Keh misses her wolf boy already" he said sarcastically as Happy looked between the two nervously yet trying to catch every detail, knowing he was going to enjoy bothering the dog along with Shippo when this was over.

At that Kagome lost her temper causing everyone to jump as she yelled" I'm going back home, STUPID!" she yelled at a shocked Inuyasha" YOU HAPPY NOW! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" her yelling echoed across the mountains as she soon left with Kirara.

Shippo was beside Happy as the cat had held onto him once Kagome begun to yell" man, Kagome can be pretty scary when she yells" Shippo spoke nervously looking at his blue friend.

"Aye, she's like Erza and Lucy" the exceed shook in fear, looking at his partner who gave a nervous laugh.

"Even Inuyasha got scared" Pointed out Natsu as the fox kit and exceed looked at the half demon that was on the ground.

Though he tried to defend himself when he heard their words" I wasn't scared! She can go back home if she wants to! See if I care!" he yelled at the three.

"Sure" they deadpanned as Inuyasha growled stomping away from them.

Miroku mentioned that they would be returning to Kaede's village as Sango spoke agreeing with him.

"Once we get their Lady Keade might be able to help you two" Miroku had walked over to Natsu and Happy as the two remembered them mentioning the woman.

"Oh yeah, that person at your guy's home" Natsu had nearly forgotten with all that had happened.

"Once Kirara returns we'll make our way to the village" Miroku planned as everyone agreed as Natsu stood up remembering something, as he touched the monks shoulder.

"Hey Miroku" the monk turned only to receive a hard punch to the face that luckily didn't have any flames; everyone looked even Inuyasha who had started to come back.

"That's for leaving us behind yesterday!" he yelled as Miroku sweatdropped, he had forgotten that.

Shippo and Happy laughed at the expense of the monk as soon Natsu had moved onto playing with Happy and Shippo, the fox kit enjoying the attention he usually only got from Kagome.

As he was even more excited when he learned the two could use transformation magic like him, which also caught the attention of the others but would be explained later when Kirara came back.

It would take the rest of the day but soon Natsu and Happy would learn more about this new world, but at the same time they would unknowingly catch the attention of a certain spider demon who was always looking for new power parts to add.

And that of an undead priestess who soul can never seem to rest in peace, as she seems the only one to sense the strange fire inside the stranger from another world.

 **Sorry if the main focus wasn't Natsu very much I needed this out of the way so I could get to the next chapter will be in Natsu and Happy's point of view for the most next chapter seeing as it takes place during Inuyasha and Kagome's fight will focus a lot more on Natsu and Happy learning the origin's about the Sacred Jewel, Kikyo and Naraku, while at the same time Natsu learns he needs to let the past go or else it'll only hold him back, while Happy and Shippo become the ultimate prank team.**


	3. Explanations

**Explanations**

 **Happy New Year's everyone! I should have posted this sooner but I got caught up in the festivities I kinda suck writing filler and boring explanations sorry if that part sucks I'm more of an action kind of gal, so forgive me for this chapter I promise to make it up to you guys!**

 **Also thank you to**

 **Natsu Dragneel-Salamander 117**

 **Gersus**

 **The Keeper of Worlds**

 **PKMN Trainer Cobalt**

 **Because apparently my story isn't crap to you guys so on with my awful filler**

"And that's how we got here"

Keade looked at the pink haired teen then at Happy and Shippo that had been quite the explanation; then again she had seen and heard many things in her age.

The group had arrived the next day around mid afternoon, Inuyasha still refusing to accept he was in the wrong which provided Happy with a lot of material to mess with the dog demon.

Shippo had been the one to lead the exceed and dragon slayer to Keade as Inuyasha went to sulk, Miroku said he was going to find him.

Despite the monk heading further into the village, Natsu and Happy didn't bother asking Sango.

She got that scary look in her eye as she went after the monk that made them feel sorry for their strange friend.

"That is quite the tale, so ye say you come from another world full of magic?" Keade asked the two as she tried to wrap her mind around the notion.

It wasn't too hard after all magic and demons were well known in her time, unlike Kagome's where it's all myths and Fairy tales.

"Yeah, though demon's are a lot different than the ones we've met here" the only demons Natsu had met were the peaceful one's from the island and the crazed Etherious.

Here though it seemed many kept to themselves unless they were strong enough to attack people.

"The others said you might know a way to get us home" Happy chimed in; somehow he had a silver fish in his paws.

Were he got it no one knew.

Keade sighed as she shook her head" this has never happened before, there are many mysteries behind the Bone Eater's well that we have yet to discover" the old priestess explained as both seemed to deflate a bit as Natsu perked up.

"Well if we got here through that creepy well, maybe the one here can take us back" Natsu thought it was a good idea as Shippo spoke.

"If you can get through, the well doesn't let anyone but Kagome and Inuyasha use it" the fox kit explained as the two looked confused.

"Why's that?" asked Happy though a mouthful of fish.

"Don't know" shrugged Shippo" though it's not fair that Inuyasha can go through, he just makes things worse" he had a frown on his face as he remembered yesterday.

"Well that stinks" mutter Natsu, there went that idea.

"Ye are welcome to stay as long as ye need until you find your way home" Keade offered, despite the notion of these two being from some strange world she was still learning about, it wouldn't cause any harm.

The bone eaters well was a mystery, just like how it pulled in Kagome maybe there was a reason the two were brought to this time.

"Aye! I'll make sure Natsu doesn't blow anything up" Happy chimed in, the village had a river and he intended it stayed intact.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Natsu glared down at his friend, Shippo and Keade not understanding what the exceed meant.

Natsu had shown her his magic by igniting his fist, so she could understand that fire could easily cause damage if waved around but didn't quite known the extent of his abilities.

Shippo was confused to as far as he had seen Natsu only breathed fire and could set various body parts in flames.

They had no idea how destructive their new friend really was, unfortunately they soon would.

"The other's haven't even seen what you can really do, better warn them" Happy said through the fish he was munching on.

"It's not like I've blown up a mountain" Natsu grumbled causing Happy to spit out fish bones.

"You melted one two months ago! And toasted me, it was awful you turned the fish to ash!" Happy flew up yelling in Natsu face.

"Well they're the ones who took it from you!" Natsu countered back, the old woman and fox demon watching them in slight amusement as the two were acting comically.

"You didn't have to melt the mountain though, what would Erza do if she found out!" at that both shuddered in fear.

"Maybe it's a good thing were here, she can't kill us yet" though the idea of going home was a lot less appealing in Natsu's mind.

"You destroyed a mountain?" the two turned towards Shippo who's eye's were sparkling in awe at the idea, he had never met someone who was that strong.

"Yeah, I kinda went overboard" Natsu laughed nervously scratching the back of his head; at least they didn't have a magic council here if he messed up.

"You always go overboard" Happy ribbed.

Keade could only chuckle as the dragon slayer and blue cat once again began their own childish argument, the boy reminded her of Inuyasha in many ways yet he was completely different from the dog demon.

"Do ye plan to travel with Kagome and the others?" Keade asked the two as they stopped their bickering, from what they explained of their first two day's they already knew about the jewel shards.

"Yeah, Miroku and the other's told us about that Naraku bastard so were staying to help" Natsu explained what he and Happy had already decided on.

"Oh, so ye know of Naraku?" the old woman asked wondering exactly how much they knew.

"Just what the other's told us" Happy piped in as they had said he was once a human who gave up his humanity for the power of a demon.

"So ye know how Naraku came to be" Keade asked as the two looked slightly confused as she sighed.

"Naraku's creation began fifty years ago, when my sister Kikyo was protecting the once complete Sacred Jewel" she began, the two knew little of Kikyo as all they had said was Kagome was her reincarnation which freaked them out at first.

She seemed to be a forbidden topic.

"Kikyo, you mean the person Kagome use to be?" Happy asked as the closes thing they had heard to something like that was Life magic.

Which was forbidden magic that was said if ever performed would anger the god's to place a curse on the human who dared try it.

"Aye, for a long time my sister protected the jewel from demons until one day a half demon came after her but unlike the many before she couldn't destroy him" at the mention of a half demon as the two couldn't help but ask.

"What's a half demon anyway?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah, and Inuyasha mentioned something about wanting to become a full demon" the old woman looked at the two as she began to explain.

"A half demon is what you call someone who has a human and demon parent" the two nodded understanding the simple explanation.

"So Inuyasha had a human mom or dad?" asked Happy.

"His mother was human, while his father was a power demon known as the lord of the western lands" at that both fairy tail mages couldn't help but feel their jaws drop.

"WHAT!" the yelling hadn't fazed Keade in the slightest.

"Inuyasha's dad was like a king then?" Both Happy and Natsu asked as Keade nodded.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru sure act's like it" Shippo muttered remembering the older pure blooded dog demon, he was worse than Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru?" new name's just kept popping up.

"Inuyasha's older brother he's a full demon and really strong" Shippo told his two new friends who were surprised to hear the half demon had an elder brother.

Keade cleared her throat as to get the attention back to her to continue her story" yes and how Inuyasha was born a half demon that means part of him was human, something I think made my sister let him go every time he'd try to steal the jewel" old memories played in Kaede's mind how many time's she had seen her sister pin Inuyasha to a tree then leave him be.

"Wow even back then Inuyasha couldn't win" Happy deadpanned as Shippo laughed a bit.

"Aye, but in that game they soon began to speak and know each other becoming friends which many did see as a mistake" at that the two became confused.

"Why would it be a mistake?" it confused Natsu and Happy.

"Demons and humans aren't suppose to interact unless their enemies, half demons are frowned upon for being the production of a demon and a human this village is rare for seeing as we don't see Shippo, Inuyasha or Kirara as enemies but our friends" Keade explained as it seemed things were very different in the world of the two.

"That sounds rough" for once Natsu actually felt bad for Inuyasha, though it wasn't too surprising considering the guild back home most who came didn't exactly have the best childhood.

"Aye, it was mine sister who eventually was able to calm the village's fears of Inuyasha as he often spoke of stealing the jewel but never did" at that Kaede's face took on a more serious expression.

"That was around the time my sister found Onigumo a bandit who had been injured severely and was on the brink of death, we now know him as Naraku" Keade explained" he played my sister for a fool at time's but his intentions were always clear as he himself wanted the jewel that Kikyo guarded" the older woman sighed, if only her sister had left that man to die.

If only they had known what trouble he would cause.

"While at the same time Inuyasha and Kikyo were becoming closer, see Kikyo was becoming tired of protecting the jewel she wanted to be a normal woman and what she would propose to Inuyasha would lead to our current situation" that one confused Happy as unlike Natsu who was still trying to understand what Keade meant by 'closer'.

The exceed wondered how falling in love could have lead to psychotic probably megalomaniac demon.

"There is but one way to make sure the Sacred Jewel never falls into the wrong hands and that is to make a pure wish, for as you've probably seen the jewel brings nothing but pain to those who use it for self gain" looking at the three she was surprised that they were listening, as even Shippo was okay rehearing what he had already learned.

"Kikyo proposed Inuyasha to become human, so the jewel would vanish and they could live normal lives alas around the same time Naraku was already being born" Keade shook her head remembering what led to this moment" They were to meet so the wish could be made but Naraku tricked them both, making the other believe they had betrayed each other as Naraku had mortally injured my sister and Inuyasha rampaging the village to steal the jewel only for my sister to bind him to the tree" the older woman sighed, if only her sister had stayed dead her new life of the walking dead just gave them both pain.

"After Inuyasha had fallen to the spell mine sister died, we honored her request to be cremated with the jewel we just never expected her soul to come back to us as Kagome or the jewel to be shattered as that's the story of how Naraku came to be" she had shorten it but she felt the two especially Natsu would probably become bored with a long explanation, but to her surprised the dragon slayer had a serious look on his face.

"Ya know if Kikyo and Inuyasha really did trust each other they probably would have known it was a trick, real friends, family doesn't do that" Natsu spoke seriously and determinedly, even when Gray had gotten him caught by Daphne or when Laxus went psycho he hadn't given up on them.

Gajeel and Juvia were from Phantom lord and had completely changed, even if he and the iron stick fought as much as he did with Gray.

In the end they proved they were still people he could count on, family that was there for the guild.

"Your guild, you all look out for each other and trust in each other?" Keade asked as the exceed and dragon slayer gave her truthful grins.

"Yeah, Fairy Tail's a family were there for each other and fight for our friends" Natsu explained as unknown to him things had drastically changed since they left.

"I see" truthfully Keade had never seen someone so fierce about loyalty to their friends.

It would be interesting to see how this battle would go now that Natsu and Happy were involved, from the two's argument though she did wonder exactly if they were being serious about the dragon slayers destruction.

"Hey now we can show Shippo our transformation magic!" Natsu's exclamation broke through the older woman's thoughts.

"I have one more thing to tell ye, a warning" Keade spoke as that caused the three to look back at Keade.

"What kind of warning?" asked Happy nervously?

"Ye best be careful when traveling in foreign villages, many will assume you Natsu and Happy are demons a speaking cat and fangs aren't something people who aren't demonic have" she explained as she didn't want the two to be to hurt from people's reactions.

The pink hair alone would be cause for attention, but the fangs were Natsu's second most obvious feature.

The two seemed to think about it before nodding" Okay, thanks for the warning" Natsu said a little too cheerfully.

The old miko watched the three leave, maybe there really was a reason those two had been pulled into this world.

She stood up picking up an empty basket as she still had some more work to do.

Unfortunately it was both a good thing for Inuyasha and his friends, but something that would lead to a horrible realization for when the time came for the two to return to Fiore.

 **-Line Break-**

"But Sango I was merely telling the future to fair maidens" Miroku was being dragged by his right ear by Sango.

"So groping them and telling them to begin families this very minute is telling the future" a fiery aura surrounded the woman as she glared at the lecherous monk who gave a nervous laugh.

"One of these days you're going to get a taste of your own medicine Miroku" Sango muttered, hoping it would be an unattractive woman who would fawn over him.

"Anyway were suppose to be resting until Kagome returns, so we can continue our quest" Miroku tried to make Sango think about something else.

The demon slayer sighed as she let the monk go" Fine, but that doesn't mean you have to go acting like a dirty old man all the time" at that Miroku gained a gloomy aura.

"Sango you wound me so" the two began to walk as they were near the forest when he turned Sango towards the village.

"Miroku" she threatened as the monk gave her a serious look.

"We should avoid the well until everything calms down, with Inuyasha's ego he wouldn't go for Kagome if he knew we were watching" Miroku explained as Sango blinked.

"I hadn't thought of that, we've been busy thinking about the jewel shard's and now Natsu and Happy" how could she have so foolishly forgot her best friends currently hurt heart.

"I know with Natsu and Happy joining us, things have taken a turn" as currently Lady Keade would probably be explaining things to them.

"Let's go check on them, it's only a matter of time before Inuyasha returns with Kagome and if he doesn't she'll probably come to us" Sango sweatdropped slightly, Inuyasha would be treated to a 'sit' command if the second happened.

He'd deserve it though; Sango still hadn't forgiven him about Kikyo and never would until Inuyasha made a choice.

The day was waning light would only be around for an hour or two as many villagers were finishing up for the day, as the two headed towards Kaede's hut a small cat fell in front of them.

It looked like Happy only his fur was pink and a smaller version of a very familiar scarf was wrapped around his neck.

"Ow, that hurt Happy get over here and face your punishment!" a transformed Natsu yelled into the now almost night air unknowingly sounding like a certain red head, as the two behind him recognized his voice.

"Natsu?" the two asked is disbelief.

Though the dragon slayer didn't get to answer as Shippo's laughter was heard, the fox kit was on Natsu's shoulder only unless he'd recently had his hair turned blue and a tail something weird was going on.

"You wanted to show Shippo our transformation magic" Happy turned Natsu laughed as said dragon slayer turned exceed growled.

"No fish for dinner then!" Natsu threatened as in a familiar puff of pink smoke was back to normal as Happy from shock transformed back.

"WHAT! You can't!" Happy had fallen to the ground eyes wide and turned a very interesting shade of white.

"I can!" the two soon began bickering about fish causing the demon slayer and monk to look at them strangely yet in amusement.

"Shippo, do you know what happened?" Sango asked Shippo who was laughing at Natsu and Happy's ridiculous argument.

"Oh, yeah they were showing me their transformation magic and somehow fish got involved and then a fight and then this" Shippo gave the short explanation as his friends only gave him a 'Seriously' look.

"Their fighting over fish?" Sango couldn't believe it.

"You have to admit they are entertaining" Miroku was holding back his own laughter as exceed and dragon slayer finally gave up.

"Fine you can have fish but don't think this means you've won" Natsu grumbled as Happy laughed.

"Happy one, Natsu zero" the exceed cackled to himself.

The two finally noticed their audience as they waved as if nothing happened, walking over as the two noticed someone was still missing.

"Inuyasha still sulking?" Happy asked as the monk and demon slayer nodded.

"You'd think he'd apologize by now" Sango shrugged.

"He's too stupid" Happy said beating Shippo to the punch.

"Come, we'll watch Inuyasha make a fool of himself tomorrow for now let's get some food and rest" at the mention of food Natsu was sold while Happy couldn't wait for tomorrow to rib the dog demon.

Unknown to the group Kagome and Inuyasha were being as stubborn as mule's both refusing to return for a similar ridiculous reason.

 **-Line Break-**

"So where are we going?" Natsu asked Shippo who was leading him and Happy, who was currently on his head into the forest.

The night before the half demon hadn't returned, his lost in good food was the dragon slayers thought as Shippo had decided to find his moronic friend the next day inviting his new friends.

"The well, Kagome still isn't back so that means Inuyasha is still being an idiot" the two couldn't help but agree.

As soon they saw Inuyasha sitting near the well as before Natsu or Happy could say anything Shippo had run up and already started demanding.

"Come on you wanna see her right, I'm sure if you apologize Kagome would forgive you" Shippo was tired of waiting he wanted Kagome back.

"What are you trying to say? That this is all my fault, she's to blame to ya known" Inuyasha responded back as before Shippo could yell.

"Yeah, but you're the one who got her mad in the first place" the half demon turned to see Natsu and Happy were in the clearing as well, causing him to growl.

"Oh great, you two" Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to get into a fight.

"Well were right, if you hadn't accused Kagome of liking Koga she wouldn't have yelled at you" Happy explained as to what Shippo had told him the night before about the shape of Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship, the dog demon was currently in the wrong.

At hearing Happy's accusation the half demon couldn't help but remember when Kagome saved Koga, causing the dog demon to gain a depressed aura.

"I know Kagome helped Koga escape and I understand that Koga is your sworn enemy, what I don't understand is why Kagome helps him after he kidnapped her" Shippo looked at the half demon that was pretending not to be depressed.

"Well actually a lot of people who were our enemies helped us" the two demons looked at Happy and Natsu when they heard the exceed words.

"Seriously?!" Inuyasha couldn't believe it, neither could Shippo.

"Yeah, it took awhile to trust them but we've actually protected people who used to be our enemies because their our friends now" sure Natsu had been skeptical of Jellal, he had after all made Erza cry and hurt so many.

But in the end he ended up trying to make up for what he had done and even though he had amnesia during their time with the Oracion Seis, he was now their friend same as Meredy and Ultear had become.

"You guys have the weirdest idea for friends" Inuyasha shook his head, for the moment not thinking about his dilemma.

"Yeah, but Koga was only nice to her after he knew she could see the shard's" Shippo explained as he looked at Inuyasha" you guys think its possible Kagome really fell in love with Koga?" Shippo asked as Natsu and Happy dead panned and Inuyasha began to lose his cool.

Though at that moment Inuyasha completely lost it yelling at Shippo for asking him the question in the first place, though just as he grabbed Shippo's tail spinning him extreme heat forced him to let go as Natsu had his usual flame covered fist ready.

"If ya want a fight, all you had to do was ask not try and toss Shippo" seriously the guy had to stop treating the little guy like a human uh, demon punching bag.

"Alright!" the half demon was too enraged to realize what he just accepted, as Happy helped his friend up.

"Well at least he's not yelling anymore" Happy sweatdropped as Natsu and Inuyasha were throwing hits at each other, the half demons anger making him mess up.

"Aye" was all a dizzy Shippo could say.

"That's my line" Happy muttered.

The fight lasted an hour as that was around the time Inuyasha finally calmed down enough, they began to walk through the village Shippo still trying to get Inuyasha to apologize to Kagome with Happy chiming in.

"You should go after her, she's only going to think you really don't like her if you don't" Happy flew near Inuyasha carrying Shippo as the two kept persisting.

"Yeah, when Lucy gets mad at us she forgives us eventually" even if it involved locked windows or a spell locked fridge as punishment or a Lucy kick.

"Yeah, be glad Kagome's really nice" Happy and Natsu shuddering at the memories about when they pissed off Erza.

"Pain, lots of Pain" Natsu's muttering went unnoticed as Inuyasha was still in denial.

"How about Keade, it can't hurt to have the advice of someone older and wiser" Shippo offered as Happy placed him down.

Inuyasha seemed okay with the idea as Shippo turned to look at his friends" You guys coming?" he asked wanting to see if this would end in hilarity or actually fix things.

"Actually, were gonna go fish right Happy?" Natsu looked at his friends as they hadn't had time yesterday but seeing as this problem had yet to resolve itself, they now had plenty of time.

"Okay" Shippo nodded as he began to drag Inuyasha towards Kaede's hut.

"I wonder if Inuyasha is gonna apologize?" Happy asked Natsu as they made their way to the river.

"Who knows" shrugged Natsu, if there was one thing they learned about Inuyasha it was that he had a big ego.

The two didn't think too much into it, after all either Kagome or Inuyasha would give in first and this entire situation would resolve itself.

 **-Line Break-**

"That's what you're apologizing for?" Kagome asked as she looked at her broken alarm clock Inuyasha held.

"Well yeah, I don't have anything else to apologize for" the half demon muttered, even though he was lying.

Kagome reined her anger though, but he was such an idiot! As before she could yell and her friends who were currently about to jump from their places spying on the couple a large pillar of water and the sound of it being launched made them all turn.

It had come from the village river, as without thinking those hidden made themselves known.

"What was that!" asked Kagome, her previous anger forgotten.

"Some sort of explosion?" Miroku offered as at the mention of destruction.

"I think it was Happy and Natsu" Shippo spoke up, causing the other minus Inuyasha to look at the fox kit.

"Hey! What were you guys doing spying on us?" Inuyasha's demand as the others ran towards the falling water" Hey don't ignore me damn it!" the half demon followed his friends as they eventually came across a strange scene.

Happy was cheering as he was gorging himself on a small pile of fish, a few others flopping around in random places a few being able to jump back into the river.

Looking away from the cat they saw their fire breathing friend pull out his hands which had been covered in flames out of the river water, shocking them since his magic seemed to work in its opposite element.

The two finally noticed their gaping as things were silent for a full minute when" Kagome your back!" the two exclaimed as Happy flew over a fish in his paws currently not wearing his green backpack as he had been stuffing a few fish in it.

"Yeah, but uh, what were you guys doing?" Kagome asked what the other's wanted to know.

"Using Natsu's magic to make it rain fish" Happy drooled, as their idea had worked.

And they hadn't destroyed anything!

"So did Inuyasha apologize?" Natsu asked wondering if their dog eared friend had actually reined his ego.

"Sort of" Kagome laughed as Happy flew over to collect his green backpack which now had some fish poking out of it, the green guild mark on his back visible for at the moment.

"Come, let's prepare ourselves before we disembark once again" Miroku spoke up, as now that Kagome had returned there was no reason to stick around too long.

Everyone else agreed especially Inuyasha, though when Kagome asked what they did while she was gone Shippo and Happy recounted how mopey and depressed he had been which resulted in the half demon chasing the two.

For once Natsu let it happen as this was payback for yesterday in his opinion, as both fox and cat cried out for his help.

Unknown to the group having their fun, two new enemies were being created one of wind and reflection.

A trap being put into motion, just how strong was this stranger? Was a though that ran through a spider demons mind, it could deal with the enemy it knew.

But he was no fool to underestimate the enemy he didn't know.

Far off a young woman walked, searching looking a white mist followed along with her soul collectors.

These two would eventually cross paths with the group, for now though they were none the wiser to their future.

 **Sorry, sorry and sorry, I really, really suck at filler episodes that's why so many of my fanfics never get updated I don't know how to make a good filler chapter, next chapter should be better theirs action**


End file.
